Model Runner
by Artemis MH Cullen
Summary: Bella is a model. Edward is a track star destined for the Olympics. What happens when they meet each other in an advertisement? Will sparks fly? Or will Bella's enemy steal Edward away.
1. Meeting the Star

**Bella is a successful model/part-time actress. A sarcastic shield covers the shy Bella. Edward is an Olympic level runner. What happens when they do a sportswear advertisement together? Will sparks fly? Or will something prevent their relationship? Rated M for future cuss words.**

**Ohmygosh, it's so hot here in India. It must be at least 105 degrees here. I wish I were Bella.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV**

I laid back in my floatie. Today was such a beautiful day. It was perfect for tanning in my sunroom. Alice was showing me outfits for the summer.

"This is my favorite." said Alice.

She showed me a sundress. It was white and yellow. The base was yellow and there were white flowers. It was strapless and the skirt was shorter than most.

"I like it." I decided.

"Thank goodness! You don't know how long I worked on this. You usually don't like this types of dresses. What happened?" she asked.

"I wanted something to match my new Canary." I said.

"Oh. Well, look at this one." she continued.

She showed me some jean shorts with a blue collared shirt with checkered blue and white collar, cuff, and the thing at the bottom. The collar had a ruffley thing leading down from it. It was short sleeved and a wide white belt was paired with it.

"I like it. You remembered my favorite color was blue. But why did you get it from _Forever Young?_ You usually make my clothes." I asked.

"I saw the shirt and liked it. I made the jeans. This would look great with the wide white sunglasses Coco gave you and blue stilettos. You should wear it at Rose's next car show." she said.

"You're right. It would kill everyone else's outfits. Especially Tanya's. She can't wear anything that would make mine look dull. Did you talk with her designer?" I asked.

"No, because she doesn't have one! Can you believe she has her own personal shopper? She never wears originals. No wonder she's not as rich as you." Alice exclaimed.

"No model makes as much as me, because I am smart and beautiful. Duh. That's why I can afford to buy all my employees houses near me. That's why you live in Beverly Hills in the mansion next to me." I said.

"True. I would rather work for you for free , than for Tanya. Did you hear, the other day, she fired someone for wearing a dress similar to hers? And her so-called best friend to!" exclaimed Alice.

"Really? I'm not shocked. It was about time she fired Kate. Kate is so nice. And Tanya is a bitch. I should gave Kate a call. I need a new personal trainer." I said.

"What about Lauren?" Alice asked.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. All she does is feed me salads. I hate all salads. Kate is much better. She actually does fitness training and she lets you eat your favorite foods- as long as she made them. And she's an amazing cook. Come to think of it, I might give her a mansion here." I said.

"But, but, you only bought me a mansion."

"Alice, you fill two roles. You are a clothes designer and personal adviser/assitant. You are also my best friend. And I gave you that Porsche, didn't I? I am not going to give Kate the car of her dreams just yet."

"You're right. You should be a professor of logic or something." Alice said.

"How's Jasper ?"

"He's fine thank you. You really remembered? You have a great memory."

"Thank you. I try. Now, Which car should I drive to the show? The Ferrari, the Audi, the Corvette, Canary, Volvo, Aston Martin, Mercedes, Lexus, Lamborghini, or Artemis's car, the Fowl ?" I asked.

"How many cars does Rose give you ?" asked Alice.

"She gives me all her year-old cars. I don't mind, because, let's see, she gets five new cars each year. It's been two years since she started, so I have ten. Soon, I hope she'll give me the new convertible. I forgot its name." I said.

"I know. It's so coral!" said Alice.** (just watched Spongebob Squarepants. Sorry)**

Just then, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. What do you want?" I said.

"You, darling. I need you for a Nike advertisement." said a male voice.

"Patrick! You really get to the point, don't you ? I never need to draw you map." I said.

"Still sarcastic, I see. " Patrick said.

"I try. So when's the shooting?" I asked.

"Of guns ? Honey, you think I would let you go to a gun show ?" said Patrick.

"Ha- Ha. Work on it Patrick. You still have a few tricks to learn. Listen to me. I'm the master. So when is the shooting for the Nike advertisement, let me clarify." I retorted.

Talking with Pat is so much fun. We're best buds.

"Friday, 2:00. You're working with Edward Cullen." said Patrick.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sweetie, do you ever turn the TV on? He's an Olympic level runner. When the next Olympics come, he'll win a bunch of medals for sure." said Patrick.

"I'll have to look him up." I said.

"You do know he won the Boston Marathon last year." he said. **(sorry if no such thing)**

"I'm not a fan of run anything unless it's the runway." I said truthfully.

"Baby, you getting funnier every day. Chao." Patrick broke off the call.

"Patrick ?" asked Alice.

I nodded.

"Nike advertisement with Edward Cullen, a track star who won the Boston Marathon and whom you've never heard of?" asked Alice.

I nodded. I had gotten used to this. Alice somehow knew everything.

"You've never heard of your best friend's brother?" asked Alice.

I nodded, then paused. I gave her a questioning glaze.

" Edward? He's my brother. You didn't know that? I'm surprised. Wait, I'm not. The only time I mentioned him to you was when you were reading _Wuthering Heights._" said Alice.

"Do you have a picture ? I just want to know about him, so I don't look like a complete idiot in front of him." I said.

"Yes, it's at my mansion. Let's go." Alice said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV**

Finally! It's Friday. I finally get to meet the track star, Edward Cullen.

I looked at all my cars. I decided on the Aston Martin. It looks good and I heard Edward wants one. Maybe after the shoot, I'll let him take it for a spin.

I chose the sundress. Then, Alice gave me some yellow Converse that I was paid to wear and a pair of Gucci sunglasses. Simple outfit, but it looked awesome.

I got into my car and drove off. I soon arrived at the location. Perfect. Two minutes early. I walked in. Only Patrick was there.

"Hey Patrick."

"Hey Hon. You looking awesome today."

"Thanks, but tell that to Alice. She made the dress. Converse-paid to. Gucci- gift from Italian boyfriend I broke up with."

"You have a complicated outfit."

"Thanks, I try. So what do I have to do today ?" I asked.

He told me what to do and gave me the clothes.

"Got it. Where do I change ?" I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Most models ask 'Where's my trailer?'. But you ask, where do I change. You are really modest. Go to that trailer." he said.

I smiled. That trick works every time. I walked towards the trailer.

He gave me a sapphire blue halter dress. For the shoes, they were blue Jimmy Choos. Pretty good. It will be very comfortable.

I put them on and went outside. A man was there. I walked towards him. He turned around at the same time.

"Hello Bella, I presume? I am Edward. Edward Cullen." he said.

"Hello, my name is not Bella. It's James. James Bond." I said.

"Sarcastic, I see." he chuckled.

"I try. So, do you do advertisement a lot ?" I said.

"No, this is my first one. You ?" He said.

" My hundredth. I'm paid to wear clothes in public." I said.

"Really? You must earn a lot by that." he said.

"It makes up half of my income each month." I said.

"That's a lot of money. I know from my sister's boyfriend that you earn the most money celebrity wise." he said.

"Jasper told you that? It's not true, I don't earn that much. I only have four islands, and Aishwerya Rai Bachan has five." I said.

"Four islands? Who's Aishwerys Rai Bachan ?" he asked confused.

"Indian actress who came to Hollywood. She was in _Pink Panther Two._ You haven't seen it? I said.

"I saw it. I was wondering who the villain was. I never saw her in any other movie." said Edward.

"She was in another one. It wasn't that well known. I don't know it." I said.

"You have a busy mind, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem ?" I said.

"No, no. So, you're really successful, right?" he asked.

"Yes, why ?"

"I heard you're friends with Rosalie Hale."

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, I also heard she gives you her year old cars and she's given you ten cars up to date."

"Yes, she has. I have the Ferrari, the Audi, the Corvette, Canary, Volvo, Aston Martin, Mercedes, Lexus, Lamborghini, and Artemis's car, the Fowl ."

"Wow. What's the Fowl ?"

"It's a brand new car that a car designer named Artemis Fowl made. Rosalie got a complimentary one and she gave it to me after a year."

"She must be very talented, Artemis."

"Oh, he's not a girl. H e actually likes his name and he's not gay. It's kind of apt, because he hunts girls. After a girl named Holly refused him, he became a playboy. He's super smart and his car is environmentally friendly. See, Holly was an environmentalist. He can't forgot her."

"Interesting." he said, but I could tell I was boring him.

"Anyway, its time for the shooting. You know what to do ?" I said.

"Of course. I know everything."

"Then you know I lost my phone and I need to find it. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, here you go."

I typed in my number and pressed call. My phone rang in my purse, where I knew it would be.

"Oh, looks like it was in my purse. Sorry for bothering you." I said.

I walked off to the shoot area. There was a background and there were stairs leading down from them. I stepped into the doorway. Then, I got ready to do the ad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV **

I was in the doorway when the music started. I recognized it. It was "I Guess You're Right" by the Posies. I really like that song.

Edward drove up in my Aston Martin. I told them to let him use mine. I walked down the stairs as he got out of his car. We started talking then obviously arguing. The audience wouldn't hear what we were saying. Then, we made plans for something. Then, the director shouted "Cut!"

We went to change and the extras came out. I changed into a sapphire blue top and white shorts with Nike tennis shoes.

Edward and I started at a starting line. We began running. Edward was going a lot slower then he usually did. A car appeared and I passed it with ease. Edward got stuck for a while. Then, when he had caught up with me, a crowd appeared. I maneuvered around it, but Edward was slower. Then, I stopped. Edward ran by me, sparing me a last look. Then, when he crossed the finish line, I was standing there.

The music turned off. We all went back and changed. Some more changes would be made to the ad, but it would stay that same mostly.

"Hi, hon."

"Hello Patrick."

"You get to keep the clothes, as well as your salary. The clothes' price it subtracted from the salary."

"Who made the clothes?"

"I did."

"If you add the price of the clothes to my salary, I'll wear them in public. Then, everyone will flock your clothes."

"You drive a good bargain. Deal. And I'll give you an extra five thousand."

"Thanks, Pat. I have to go and catch Edward."

I got out and looked for Edward. I didn't have to look far. He was right next to my car.

"Want to take it for a spin?" I offered.

"Really? I would like to !" he said eagerly.

I tossed him my keys, then went to the shotgun. He drove like a MANIAC!

"Hey, Edward , can you go to Beverly Hills? You can drop me off at my house and borrow my car. We can meet somewhere later and you can give it back."

"Sure, Bella, that sounds great."

He dropped me at my house. I groaned when I saw a familiar Porsche. Time for Alice.

He heard me and saw the car.

"Alice ?"

"Yes."

"I feel your pain."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Love it? Hate it?**

**This must be the longest chapter that people will actually see that I've written. It's six pages all by itself. *sob* I'm so proud. I got this idea after thinking for a long time- five minutes. I got the idea kind of from Daddy's Little Cannibal's Cigarette Burns. I wanted to use some kind of opposites and I think I got. Please review, but if you don't it doesn't matter, because I'll update anyway. Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Artemis Fowl and Holly.**


	2. Who Else? My Neighbor?

**I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own it.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV**

Alice pounced on me the moment I walked into the home.

"What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing much. We did the shooting and I let him borrow the Vanquish. Stuff." I said innocently.

"You let him borrow the Vanquish? Do you know how much he wants one ?" said Alice.

"Yes and yes. I am nice, sometimes." I snickered.

"If that's all, I'll be going."

"Oh, Patrick gave me these clothes and shoes. You like?" I showed her the clothes.

"Nice halter dress. Jimmy Choos? I thought the shoot would have better." she said.

"Me too, but I like these. They aren't too high and they are comfortable compared to other high heels." I said.

"Where should you wear these ? The Oscars ?" she asked.

"No, I need something designer. I'll get Coco and maybe you, on the case." I said.

"Maybe me?" she asked.

"Of course you." I said.

"Thank you Bella! I'll get right on it." she said excitedly.

While she walked towards her car, I could hear her muttering designs and colors.

"Remember to use sapphire blue!" I said.

I could almost see her roll her eyes.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. What do you want?" I said.

"Hey, Bella."

"Oh, hi Jacob. When's the shoot ?" I asked.

"How did you know I wanted you for a shoot ?" he asked.

"You always call my home number for a shoot. My cell for a favor. My email for reminders of special days in your life. Text messages for saying hello. Oh, wait emoticons for saying hello."

"Jeez, Bella, it was only one question."

"I gave you one long true answer."

"Not true."

"When's the shoot ?"

" Sunday. 1:00 pm. Swimsuit ad."

"Will you be there ?"

"Of course I'll be there. I'm the photographer."

"Okay, Jake. See you there."

I hung up. My cell .

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. What do you want?" I said.

"Jeez, Bella, do you always greet a new friend like that?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"On what grounds?" he asked.

"On the grounds I don't know the answer."

"Ha, Ha. Funny. Where do you get this stuff?"

"From a friend called Da Brain."

"Funny. Funny. Funny."

"Thank you. I try."

"So, when do you want your car back?"

"Doesn't matter. I think Rose bought another Vanquish this year. She'll give it to me, so you can borrow my car anytime. I don't really care."

"Oh, thanks Bella. But I feel like I would be taking advantage of you. Please let me give you something in return."

"What?"

" A invitation to the Olympics in four years?"

"I think I could have gotten that by myself, but not for free, so yes. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Want to meet up Sunday ? Tomorrow I have to do some things."

"When?"

"Around 1:00 pm ?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I have to do an ad. Hey, want to tag along ? There might be some other models there."

"Sure, Bella. That sounds great."

"See you there or you square."

I hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I got into my Canary. Then, I went to Edward's house. I picked him up.

"Hey Bella. How's it ?" he asked as he slide into the car.

"Pretty good. Free food. Free clothes. What could be better?" I answered.

"You're right. You do pretty good."

We drove to the shoot location in silence after that.

"Hey, Jacob. How's it going ?"

"Much better now you are here."

"So, where are my swimsuits ?"

"Here you go. Oh, who's that ?"

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen."

"The track star ?"

"Who else ?"

"Cool. You know him too ?"

"I did an ad with him. Plus, Alice is his sister."

"How come I didn't know that ?"

"Because I didn't."

"You make good sense."

"Thank you. I try. Now, where do I change ?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. For our star model, she gets her own trailer."

I walked in the direction of my trailer. Trick works every time.

I changed into a sapphire blue bikini. They always remember my signature color. I put a cover-up over it. Then, I walked out.

"Okay, Jake, what do I have to do ?"

"You have to get your scrawny little ass over there in front of that white background and strike a pose. Now, get !"

I went over to the background and struck a natural pose. Jacob started clicking away and I started doing different poses.

"Good, Bella. Excellent Bella! Do you have a banana clip or something? Put it in your hair."

I did as he told and continued to strike different poses. Finally, he finished.

"This are all very good Bella. I'll have trouble choosing just one. Thank you."

I walked off. Along the way, I bumped into Edward.

"Oh, hey Bella. Heeey. You look really good." he said.

"Thank you Edward.. I would imagine so, though. I am paid to look good."

The I walked off to change. I put on white tennis skirt and collared blue top. Again, paid to wear it in public.

"Hey Edward. What's up ?"

"Nothing much. You know, when I said you looked good, I meant you looked better than usual. I didn't mean to offend you."

I laughed.

"It's okay Edward. I am really sarcastic and sometimes I can be kind of cutting. Everyone comments on it. Please don't let it bother you."

"Oh, okay." He feel silent.

"So, how's the Vanquish ?"

"It's great ! I can't believe you gave it to me ! Thanks so much Bella."

"It's nothing. I could have bought you one if I wanted to. That was absolutely nothing."

"Just how rich are you ?"

"I could probably buy California if I wanted to. Maybe even Texas."

"Well, wow. I didn't know someone could be that rich."

"It helps if you have a part-time actress job."

"You're a part-time actress ?"

"Yes, I was in _Twilight_. You haven't hear of it ?"

"No."

"Well, it was a very famous book. It's sold even in India."

"How do you know ?"

"I went there for a day to get my friend, Ami, some bataste. Poor girl was dying for them."

"Interesting."

"So, where do you want to go ?"

"Let's go to this tiny café I know. It's out of the way and barely no one, but celebrities come there. The owner gives really famous people free food if they eat a lot at his restaurant."

"Sounds perfect. I sound go home though and get my Prius. People swarm my other cars because they have transparent windows. My Prius has tinted windows. So we won't be bothered."

"Awesome. I have a Prius for that very same purpose."

I drove back home. Before getting the Prius, I went to my room. Alice must have known I would want to change, so she set out some clothes for me. There were some black pants and a white shirt with a sapphire blue vest. She never forgets my signature color.

I went to the garage, got the car keys and went into the car.

"Hey Edward. Tell me where this restaurant is." I said.

"It's ___________________________." he said.

I drove there. There was a sign that said "The Blue Moon". It was such a cheesy name and the café was in a such of out of sight place that you would have to know about to get to.

"My friend owns this café. He told me about it." said Edward.

"Okay, understandable." I replied, a bit confused.

"You're probably wondering why. Well, it's because his sister cooks everything for free and the local grocery store provides him with free food, for celebrities' autographs. Also, he gets free autographs and the celebrities get free food. Everyone is happy."

"He is very clever."

"Actually, most of the time, he's so childish, but he's built like a weightlifter. It's really funny."

"Then, he is very clever. He doesn't show his best because he doesn't want his expectations to get ahead of his capacity. Very smart."

"I never thought of it that way. No wonder Jasper likes you so much."

"Most every one likes me. That's why Tanya hates me so much."

"Tanya ?"

"Tanya Denali ? The model ? She does things like Playboy and Victoria's Secret. I don't like her one bit. She's so mean. Did you know, the other day she fired her so-called best friend? I hired her and made her my cook and fitness trainer. She's so nice."

"I'll have to look her up."

"Thank goodness for the 'Net. Without it we'd be so lost. I would like to thank Bill Gates. In person. Maybe I'll see him at the Oscars."

"You're going to the Oscars?"

"Yes, why ? You want to come ? I can invite two people. I have Alice of course, but you can come if you want., If you don't I can bring Kate."

We walked into the café. The man at the counter was keeping a calm façade, even though the customer was screaming at him. After she left, he collapsed.

"What happened, Emmett ?" asked Edward.

"Tanya was mad because my sister didn't cut her celery." said the man. He had black hair and blue eyes and was built like a weightlifter.

"Oh, I hate Tanya so much. Though I wonder. Why did she come here and not some public place where fans faint in awe when she breathes."

"She doesn't have any money." snickered Emmett.

"Oh, really ? I thought she was modeling a lot lately." I said.

"Well, thing is, she has an Italian boyfriend who wants a lot of expensive gifts from her and she can't refuse him." said Emmett.

"Really? Who ? Is it that new actor, Alec ? He isn't dating anyone, but he is so fine. I don't like him, but Rosalie fawns over him." I said.

"Yes, it is. You know Rosalie Hale ?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you know who I am ?" I asked.

"No, I just think you are an ordinary person who is dating Edward." said Emmett.

"Do you want to know who I am ?" I asked.

"Yes, now tell me."

"I'm Bella Swan. If you know the name, you must know the appearance." I said.

" I've seen a picture of you, but you look so much more beautiful. Are you wearing make-up ?"

"No, that's the funny thing. In all photos of me, I'm wearing make-up. You'd be hard pressed to find one of me naturally."

"Um, can I have your autograph ? Please, please, please !" he begged.

"You give us free food, I give you free autograph."

"Deal. What would you like ?"

"I would like a double cheese personal pan pizza with a Coke. None of that Diet stuff. I want a full out junk food meal for once. With the grease and everything. What do you want Edward ?"

"You will actually eat that?" asked Emmett in disbelief.

"Yes, I said I would. I'll regret it later, but not right now. Now, Edward what do you want?" I said impatiently.

"I just want a double cheese hamburger with a Coke." he said.

"Okay, be ready in ten."

We walked to a table in the corner by the window. There was a wonderful view of the ocean from the window. I don't see why other people don't come here. It's so peaceful. On the other hand, if people come, it might not be so peaceful.

"So Bella, like the place?"

"Like it ? I love it. It's so elegant, but at the same time, it's casual. It's a perfect place to come on a date. A day date, you can sit by the front window. The décor around that area is very casual. Now, here in the back, is perfect night date. Good lighting and a good view. Tables are a bit more classy than in a usual fast food place. Then, you can also do some work if you want without fear of interruptions. I love it. Please don't tell Alice about this place. She'll come and bother me about clothes and I want at least one safe haven."

"So Alice must really scare you."

"Yes. That is why I had my mansion specially built. There is a huge picture that's framed. It opens on hinges. I can lock the door and to everyone, it appears to be an ordinary picture. I think Alice knows about it though."

"So, I understand. You built a mansion just to be safe from Alice ?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know Alice was so dangerous."

"Me either. The first time she offered to go shopping with me, I agreed. Big no-no. I was sore for weeks. That's why I agreed to her making my clothes. I've been so much more comfortable since them. Alice makes stylish but comfortable clothes. If I were a lesbian. I would certainly kiss Alice."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you want to come to my house some day to watch Twilight. I have an autographed CD. Every actor and actress in the movie signed it. But not the extras. Even the director and producer signed it. I got Stephenie Meyer to sign it too."

"You really get around, don't you ?"

"Yes. Have you heard of Taylor Swift ?"

"Yes."

"Well, I helped her a bit. I told the public on TV that I liked her music. Next day, her album was sold out everywhere."

"Cool."

Our food arrived. We fell into eating our meal.

"Emmett's sister is a very good cook. I need to get her number." I said.

"I know ! I tried to get her to cook for me privately, but she wouldn't do it. She said she was too busy with the Blue Moon."

A bronze-haired girl came to our table. She smiled at us.

"Hey Edward. Hello Bella."

"Hello -"

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee."

"I'm Emmett's sister."

"Oh, you're such a good cook. Can I have your number ?"

"Sure. Here it is."

She gave me her number.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to call you."

"You're welcome Bella. And it was my pleasure."

She flashed her pearly whites and disappeared.

We walked out.

"Edward, I'll drop you off. Tell me where you live."

He told me and we went in silence.

When we arrived, I was shocked. His house was so beautiful. It was pure white and one wall was completely made out of windows.

"You like it?"

I nodded.

"My mother designed it. She's an architect and an interior designer."

"Wow, talented."

"I know it."

"You are very lucky. She did all of this for free."

"I am."

"I wonder how she decorated it."

"You can come in you want to."

"Sure, I will."

With that, we walked in.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I will combine this with the next chapter. Right now, I'm too lazy to write any more. Sorry.**

**Okay, today is 6/13/09. I am currently in India. Hopefully tomorrow, my mom will get the Internet connection thingy done. If she doesn't, nag her please. Wait, you will have to review to do that ! So. Please Review!**

**bella to the MAX**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV**

The inside of his house was freakin' awesome ! I love my mansion, but I think I would change my house for his in a heartbeat. The living room had some white leather sofas that looked mega-comfortable. There was a flat-screen TV that must be at least 52 inches. The walls were a pale, pale green.

"Do you like it ?" asked Edward.

"I love it ! I need to get your mom's number. I have to get her to redo my house." I said.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house ?" he offered.

"Sure!" I said.

He showed me the kitchen. There was a marble-top counter and a bunch of white wooden cabinets. The floor was made up of white marble tiles. There was a huge, stainless steel fridge.

"Why do you have such a big fridge ?" I asked.

"If you were friends with Emmett, you would too." he said seriously.

Then, we went upstairs. We walked into a room, which I assumed was his study, though why he would need on is beyond me. There was a white desk. On it was a Sony VAIO laptop. Then, the rest of the room was decorated with trophies and ribbons and newspaper clippings.

"Nice room." I said.

"I know, right ?" he said.

Now, he showed me to a bedroom.

"This is the guest room." he said.

The bed was a huge king-sized one. It had a red-gold comforter. The walls were a burgundy color with a yellow-gold trim.

"Nice." I said.

He showed me to another bedroom I presume. It had a gold carpet, which was very thick and one shade lighter than the walls. One wall was completely made of shelves that had CDs on them. There was a ultra high-tech stereo by it. Then, there was a leather black couch. No bed. I looked at him questioningly.

"Since no one ever really comes to my house, I sleep in the guest room." he explained.

"Are you sure ? You're not insomniac are you ?" I said.

"How did you know ?" he said.

"I was kidding. You are really insomniac ?"

"Yes."

"Kooky weird."

"Who says kooky any more ?"

"I do."

"Ah."

We sat on the couch and talked about random stuff for a while.

"So, exactly how old are you ?" he asked.

"I'm 26. I went to Harvard to study medicine, but then someone discovered me at the annual school play and I've been modeling ever since." I said.

"What about school ?"

"I managed to finish three years of medical school. I can still go back and study whatever I want too."

"Well, I'm 26 too. I went to college and was in track. Then, I broke a record at one of the meets and someone offered to help me." he said.

"Our careers started very ordinarily, didn't they ?" I commented.

"Yes, they did."

At that same time, I noted the time from a clock on his couch-side table.

"Oh, I have to go. I promised I'd meet Alice." I said.

"Oh, really ? Why don't you throw her off ?" he asked.

"Because she's designing my dress for the Oscars. If I don't come, she make something I won't like but is still stylish."

"Ah. Interesting. Well, today was nice. We should do this again." he said.

"We will Edward. Now, I have to go !" I said.

I rushed out of the house and got into my Prius. Then, I went home.

"Hey, Alice, sorry I was late." I said.

"It's okay Bella. While you were gone, I got some new ideas." she said.

"So what are they ?" I asked.

" I'm making the dress a bit old fashioned. It might create a trend." she said.

"Sounds like a good idea." said I.

She showed me her design. It was a sapphire blue and silver dress. It was a floor-length gown. It was strapless and it flowed outward at the waist, but not too much. Around the neckline, there were some sequins. It was sewn thread by thread, so it give it a shimmery type of look. The gown had a bit of a metallic tinge to it.

"What would you pair it with ?" I asked Alice.

"I was thinking a silver shawl maybe and a Coach handbag. Then, you hair can be in an elegant bun with some combs stuck in it. Then, you can wear that diamond set your mother gave you. Then, maybe those Jimmy Choos you got from that shoot." she said.

"Sounds good. But I should consult Coco just in case." I said.

"Already done. She likes it and only wants you to add a charm bracelet with charms that represent your friends." she said.

"I like it. Very simple." I said.

" And custom-made. Do you know, have the celebrities' dresses are off the rack, but with some alterations ?" she said.

"Duh. I saw a dress similar to Miley Cyrus's at the last Oscars. It was just a bit different, but essentially the same." I said.

"We know it. Now what do we do next ?" she said.

"Tomorrow, for some reason, I feel like shopping. But I can't go to the mall ! Everyone will recognize me." I said.

"Don't worry. I have a red wig you can wear. No one will know it's you." she said.

I grabbed it from her and put it on. I looked in a mirror.

"I like it. It looked very, subdued." I said.

"Here, wear this green top with white pants. It will look nice." said Alice.

"Okay." said I.

I went upstairs after seeing Alice off. Then, I went to sleep, since it was 8 o'clock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up with a smile on my face. Then I took a shower and went to my closet.

I went and put the outfit on and paired it with some white heels I fond in my closet

somewhere.

"Let's go !" I said.

We got into the Audi and drove to the mall. There, we walked to American Eagle.

"I want some Sevens. I don't like True Religions that much." I said.

"You're so right. They are so tacky." Alice said.

We browsed through the clothes. I ended up with three pairs of Sevens and an sapphire blue elbow-sleeved button down collared shirt. I love those shirts. They look so professional.

We went up to cashier. I looked at Alice in panic, because of course, all my cards said Bella Swan. She winked at me and nodded. I gave the cashier my card. When she swiped it, her eyes went wide.

"Bella Swan ! I can't believe it's you !" she exclaimed.

"Shush ! I don't want anyone else to know." I said.

"Can I have your autograph ?"

"Can I have the receipt ?"

She gave it to me. I signed it and walked out the door.

"Did you see her face ?" snickered Alice.

"I know, it was classic. Let's go to Hollister and do the same !" I said.

We went to Hollister and got some baby-doll dresses. **(I am fashionably challenged, so please forgive me )** Then, we checked out. The cashier's face was something to see. It was a male, so he almost fainted in excitement. He gave us the dresses for free because we autographed his face. Weird, I know.

"Let's go home!" I said excitedly. I was thinking about the hot tub that I had installed the other day.

"Sure, we can soak in the tub!" Alice said.

She always knows what I want to do.

We went home. I put on a limited edition Ralph Lauren bikini. Unfortunately, it was not sapphire blue. That was about the only piece of clothing in my house without any blue to see. It was also very small.

We ran into the tub. I turned on the jets and we laid back and relaxed. We must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I heard Edward.

" Hi Bells! Oh, if you're busy, I can leave. I just thought we could hang out again-" he said. I had jumped right out of the tub.

"How long have you been there ?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour. Alice came and let me in." he said.

"Oh. Well, we can hang out again today. I'll just go put something else on." I said.

I was halfway into my room when I remembered what outfit I was wearing. Major oops. I should have brought a cover-up. I decided to see if Edward would recognize me if I wore the wig. I did and put on a different green shirt I was paid to wear and white pants. I decided to put on some green and blue heels on. Let's see how he recognizes me.

I walked downstairs. When Edward saw me, he became confused.

"Hey, I'm Belle, Bella's friend from high school. And you are ?" I said.

"You don't know ?" he asked surprised.

"I live in France, pretty-boy. I was a foreign exchange student. Now, tell me." I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother and track star." he said proudly.

"Coolio. I was thinking about trying track as a career, but I decided on medicine." I said.

"Like Bella !" he said.

"_Exactly _like Bella. I'll go get her." I said.

He was even more confused. I went to an out of sight bathroom and took off the wig. Then, I walked out.

"He Bella! I just met your friend Belle. Oddly, she reminded me of a French version of you. Isn't that weird ?" he said.

I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing ?" he asked.

"I live in France, pretty-boy." I said.

Astonishment dawned on his face.

"You were, she was-, but, but." he stuttered.

"Yes, I was Belle. Thank goodness for wigs, right ?" I said.

He smacked himself on his head.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." he muttered to himself--he thought.

"You're not an idiot. I just decided to mess with you. I'm not a part-time actress for nothing." I said.

"I should know better than to argue with you. But I don't. So I will. I am a idiot. Nothing will change that. And you're a part-time actress" he said.

"Some people are so stubborn. You are not an idiot. But if that's your opinion about yourself and it makes you fell better, than you are the stupidest, most moronic idiot I know. And you forgot I was a part-time actress ?" I said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much more better. And you've told me you're an actress?" he said sarcastically.

"I was in _Twilight_. I already told you." I said.

"You did ?" he asked.

"Yes."

My cell starting belting out "La La Land" by Demi Lovata. **(sorry if you don't like her. I heard the song on Disney Channel and liked it. so, DEAL!)**

I slide my mobile up and said, "Hey Belle. How's it going ?"

"It's great. I love America, but home is where the heart is , you know ? And my heart will always be with my precious Jacob." Belle said.

"I feel ya, cousin. I wish I had a home. All I have is a stupid mansion that I built to hide from Alice." I said.

"Well, a mansion would make a great home. If Jacob was there with me. Otherwise, not that much." she said.

"So Belle is real?" asked Edward."1 sec Belle." I said. Then I turned to Edward.

"Yes, Belle is real. She's my best friend and cousin. I love her more than I love Alice's designer clothing. And that is a lot. She looks a lot like me, except for the hair. It's a reddish brown, similar to yours." I said. Then, I went back to Belle.

"Sorry about that Bells. A friend of mine is here and earlier I pulled a prank on him. I put on this red wig I have (don't ask) and I acted like you. He actually thought I was you ! Imagine that." I said.

"Did you tell him about the France thing ?" she asked.

"I said 'I live in France' because I asked who he is and he was surprised. It was so hilarious to see the look on the face when I took off the wig out of his sight and then said later in our conversation 'I live in France' It was a sight to behold." I said.

"I'll bet. Sometimes Bella, you are the most childish person I know. Then you turn into the sarcastic, cutting Bella nobody knows that much about. I wish you would just stay Bella." she said randomly.

"Are you taking a philosophy course or something ? 'Cause I don't know where this is coming from." I said.

"See Bella, that's what I was talking about. You must have multiple-personality disorder or something, because you change every second of the day." she said.

"Belle, I didn't answer this call and expect to be lectured. Please, can we just act like friends and not client and psychologist ?"

"I'm sorry Jingle Bells. I just wanted to point it out. I'm sorry for bothering you, you famous model you." she said. Her voice had a steely edge to it at the end.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. I have to go. Edward and I have plans to go somewhere. Talk to you later." _or not_. Then, I terminated the call.

"So, Edward, where are we going today ?" I asked.

"Let's go to the Blue Moon and pull that prank on Emmett. It will be so funny.' he said.

"Okay, one sec. Lemme get the wig and some color contacts from one of my shootings." I said.

I went and put the wig on. Then I put the green color contacts on. It gave me hazel-y eyes. Then, I put some fake freckles I found somewhere and for what I needed them, Athena knows. Then, I put on bright red lipstick and green eye-shadow. I surveyed myself in the window and then went to Edward.

"Oh, Bella, I almost didn't recognize you. Where do you get all of this stuff ?" he asked.

"Mostly model shoots. You learn some things, right ?" I said.

"I wouldn't know, I've only done one." he said.

"That's right. Well, bon voyage." I said.

This time, we took my green Lexus.

When we walked in, it was arm in arm. When Emmett saw us, he tsk-tsked.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Making your move on Bella Swan, and now this hottie ? I expected you to take the best. Not the easy." he said.

"EDWARD! You are dating Bella Swan ? And I thought what we had was special. I can't believe it. I hate you, everything is over and I want my Aston Martin back. Tomorrow my house, two am. See you there or I sue." I said. Then I stomped off to the bathroom. It was one of those one room bathrooms. I quickly took of the wig, the freckles, and makeup. Then, I changed into a some Sevens and the top from American Eagle. I fixed my hair and erased all traces of makeup from my face. Then, I clasped a blue necklace on. I stuffed everything else into my huge toe and hid it in a hidden compartment I bumped into. Then I walked out.

"Oh, hey Edward. Fancy meeting you here. What's up ?" I said casually.

"I was just -" he started.

"Dating a red-headed hottie behind you back." said Emmett.

"Emmett ? Why would I care if he was dating someone ? We're just friends." I blinked my eyes innocently. This is where Emmett realizes something is up. I still had the contacts on.

"Hey Bella. I thought you had brown eyes." asked Emmett. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I do. So what ?" I said, appearing to be equally confused.

"You have hazel- and she had-" he trailed off.

"You mean the red-headed hottie?" I said.

"Yes, but how did you kn- ?" he said.

Then,

"Oh, I am such an idiot. You were the red-headed hottie. You are good Bella, really something." Emmett said.

"Thank you for saying that Emmett. And your face was directly facing the camera." I said.

"What do you mean ? You mean…You didn't !" he said.

"I did. Thank my friend Jacob for the buttonhole camera and Alice for sewing it in my shirt. I'm glad it also has a microphone." I said.

"Bella. You better not or-" he said.

"Or what ? You'll give me more empty threats ? If you are getting any ideas, I can always call Seth." I said.

"Who's Seth?" asked Edward.

"He's my bodyguard. He has had ninja training, so you never see him coming." I said triumphantly.

"Oh, really ? Call him. I ain't afraid." Emmett said.

"Why don't you look behind you ?" I said, looking at my nails.

He turned around and then screamed like a little girl. 'Cause behind him was Seth. He was even more muscle-y than Emmett.

"Oh, shit! Bella, please tell me you turned the camera off." said Emmett.

"Nope. It was up and running." I said.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit. Now you have the ultimate blackmail. Why, oh why did I question the great Bella Swan ?" he said dramatically.

"I sense you, like Edward, will never learn to question me. SO sorry." I said.

"Hey ! I find that offensive." said Edward.

"Edward, I'm not making fun of you. I am just telling Emmett the basics." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Hey, you want to go to the movies ?" he said.

"Sure, this place is a bit crowded." I said.

We walked towards the exit. But before we could step out, a familiar blond haired-blue eyed man jumped into our way. I groaned when I saw him.

"Hello, Bella." he said.

I said nothing. Edward ,however did.

"Bella, who is this idiot ?" he asked.

"Oh, this little moron is Mike Newton. I was in _Twilight_ with him. He was an absolute nightmare to work with. Thank goodness he'll be in only some of the scenes in the sequels." I said.

"Ah, Bella don't be like that. Have you have any thing to say to your co-star ?" he asked.

"If I had anything good to say, especially about you, I would have already said it. As it seems, I only have an arsenal of insults when it comes to you that I am dying to use. So I will." I said.

Then, I started a string of profanities. Very bad ones. Ones that would probably label me as a drug addict, even though I'm not. I have played one in a movie.

"And that is all I have to say to you Vile Newton." I said,

Edward's mouth was agape in shock. I tried pulling him and pushing and shoving, but then I decided it was desperate times and desperate times call for desperate measures.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Love it? Hate it ?**

**I left you with a cliffy and to decided what will happen next. Don't ask me anything in a review, because I'll just copy and paste this in a PM. I am so nice, aren't I ? I mean, you should be thanking me. I gave you, 13 pages in one chapter. Not a lot of people would write that much. Or would they… Anyway, this will be my longest chapter yet, so be thankful. If you aren't, I can always call Seth.**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Even though there weren't a lot, I really appreciated them. Thank you.**

**I know from one of Daddy's Little Cannibal's stories that an average chapter in a novel has 3000-4000 words. This chapter has over 6000, not including the author's notes. so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**bella to the MAX **


	3. Ditch of Water

**Sorry about the cliffy. But I love writing those, even though I hate them in stories. Ass backwards, I know, but, I don't particularly care. Still sorry, and forever yours, bella to the MAX **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella POV**

I did the only thing I could.

I called Seth. Seth picked Edward up for me and then put him in the backseat of my Lexus. Then, I proceeded to drive in to a ditch full of water.

That was a huge oops. Who knew you could have a ditch full of water right next to a water drainage factory ? I sure didn't.

Well, at least it woke Edward up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We finally got out of the ditch. Thank goodness for tow trucks, right? And your cell phone that works anywhere, even underwater. I love my iPhone. It's so useful in emergencies. Otherwise, it's only good for listening to music.

On the other hand, my Lexus was completely totaled. Now what I am going to use for getting stuck in a ditch of water? Maybe my Canary?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bella, how do you drive into a ditch of water ? And one next to a water drainage plant ?" asked Edward.

"I refuse to answer the question." I said.

"On what grounds ?" he asked.

"On the grounds I don't know the answer." I said.

"Oh, that makes everything much more clearer." he said.

"Really Edward. Thank you so much! I'll remember that compliment forever." I said.

He starting hitting himself on the head. I could hear him mutter "Learn, learn, learn !"

"Why do you even try Edward ? Only Alice has learned and she still forgets. And she spends most of her time with me!" I said.

"Are you angry Bells ?" he asked randomly.

"Yes !"

"I read this quote somewhere. When angry, count to ten, when very angry, swear. It helps, so why don't you ?" he said.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN!" I shouted.

Then I let lose a string of profanities. Ones that would label me as someone who likes to hang at truck stops.

"Do you feel better ?" asked Edward.

"Just one more. *****************************************************" I said.

"That was more like 100 more." he said.

"Don't judge me, Edward. I'm really mad. How could on faint on me because I showed Mike Newton ?" I said.

"I have no reply to that question. Here's my lawyer's number, ask him." he said, actually handing me a card.

I laughed.

"Edward, you're learning. That was very good. I would rather call you though, then your lawyer." I said.

"Good, cause that's my neurologist's number." he said.

"Why do you need a neurologist ?" I asked.

"Uh, no reason. Well, my sponsors, or whatever for races insist I have one." he said nervously.

I let it go. But he will regret not telling me.

"So what are we doing tomorrow ?" he asked.

"You forgot? We are going to watch the sixth Harry Potter movie. I told you at the restaurant." I said.

'You did ? I don't remember." he said.

"Well, maybe I didn't say it out loud. Anyway, we are going tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. I'll get the tickets." he said.

"I'll get them. I have a few friends and I can pull a bunch of strings, so I get them for free. Even though I'm filthy rich, I am smart and know how to save money." I said triumphantly.

"You know, most filthy rich people spend money like they are going to die tomorrow. You. You are different. You save all that you can." he said.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. I am not like most models. Most models don't even finish high school let alone get accepted into an medical university. You need to expect the unexpected." I said.

"Yes, oh great majesty. I will expect the unexpected. Such as you liking the Harry Potter movies." he said sarcastically.

"Okay Edward. You will never learn. It is official. I will not try to teach you, cause you always forget." I said.

"Ha-ha. I have to go. Doctor's appointment." he said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at, say, five ?" I said.

"Of course. Adios." he said.

He left. I went to the kitchen and made a Caesar salad. Delicious and healthy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Edward and I met up at the cinema. I had told him the address and didn't tell him which one it is.

"Wow. You didn't have to buy the tickets. I would have bought them." he said.

"I told you. I have friends who get me free things. I told you yesterday. Forgot already ?" I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." he said.

We walked in. I flashed the tickets at the security guards. They nodded and I led the way to the room.

"Why is the room so empty?" he asked.

"Silly Edward. I got us private viewing tickets. Only the best for Bella Swan and her guest." I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You really know how to party, without spending any money." he said.

"Oh yeah. We get a free pizza and ice-cream sundae buffet and sodas." I said.

His mouth didn't close for about five minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**(Hello everyone, just telling you I decided to make the movie an outtake, which will be posted at a later date. Sorry.)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I shut my diary, then I went to get more Italian ice-cream. Mmmmm. I walked back to the living room.

I turned on the TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Love it? Hate it?**

**You guys are probably wondering why the plot line hasn't come in yet. Well, it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining. Just read on. **

**bella to the MAX**


	4. Author's Note, I'm sorry to say

**Hey, it's me Artemis MH Cullen. I am so sorry, but unfortunately, this is not an update. I have family over and I am lucky I could get this out to you. I am going on a class trip for three days this week, and I don't have any school on Friday, so maybe you'll get an update by then. If not, I am extremely sorry and I will make it up to you.**


End file.
